


[Art] 2017: A Space Wank

by architeuthis



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Superman (Christopher Reeve Movies)
Genre: MS Paint Art, MS Paint Bang, Other, Outer Space, Phantom Zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis/pseuds/architeuthis
Summary: Art for the MS Paint Bang. The Phantom Zone dildo pods ofMan of Steelmeet the space mirrors of the Donnerverse!





	[Art] 2017: A Space Wank

**Author's Note:**

> Check out SDSlanderson's _spectacular_ followup [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229392)!


End file.
